


Дети неба, дети солнца

by passionario



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, АУ, ПВП, драконы, средневековье, странное чувство юмора автора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их мир горел — но сейчас это было почти нормально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети неба, дети солнца

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо моим самым любимым на свете котам, которые поддерживали меня, пока я воевала с драконами

В том, что они слышали мысли друг друга, иногда были плюсы, хотя Чака и раздражал факт того, что отец может спокойно копаться в его воспоминаниях. Было в этом и что-то отвратительное; сам Чак старательно пытался не проваливаться в голову отца: видеть, как его когда-то сделали родители, ему совершенно не хотелось. Например.  
Но сейчас связь была тем, что нужно: тяжело разговаривать, когда летишь на драконе и ветер бьёт тебе в лицо. Сегодня правил Герк, и когда он велел Эврике снижаться на берег озера, виднеющегося посреди леса, Чак был готов расцеловать отца. Он чувствовал себя чертовски усталым после этого боя. Выносливость приходит со временем, говорили Чаку маги. Выносливость равняется жизненному опыту, и чем взрослее ты становишься, тем проще тебе сражаться, проще править драконом. Но никто не смотрел на возраст, когда твари жгли города, когда ядовитые испарения уничтожали деревни.  
Мир, постоянно находящийся в состоянии войны, замер, объединился и обрушился на общего врага. Это было лет пятнадцать назад, но Чаку иногда казалось, что они сражались всегда. Вековая история войн между государствами закончилась в тот миг, когда из-под земли в разных местах стали появляться твари, стихийные и непобедимые. Даже маги были бессильны, пока глупый случай не открыл им тот единственный способ, за который все ухватились.  
Драконье пламя жгло тварей, драконьи когти могли разорвать их плоть. Но драконы тоже были стихийными, порождением гор и вулканов. Они не нападали на людей, но и приручить их было невозможно. Именно тогда маги создали своё величайшее творение, заклинание, обещавшее мир. Заклинание, которое подчинило людям драконов, привязало их к воле людей, а люди хотели жить.  
Историю последних пятнадцати лет все знали наизусть, имена магов были известны даже деревенским детям, что не умели писать или читать. Живые люди превратились в сказки, драконьи всадники — в героев.

— Я устал как собака, — проворчал Чак, растянувшись на траве. Болело всё тело, плечи ломило от долгого полёта. Хорошо, что твари не лезли из-под земли постоянно, подумал он. Тогда бы не успевали находить людей, драконов — драконы ведь на каждом шагу не водятся.  
— Поспи, мы никуда не торопимся, — Герк погладил Эврику по шее. Она огромной зеленоватой горой свернулась на мелководье; для порождения вулкана их дракон слишком сильно любил купаться.  
Было странно думать про дракона так, словно он был домашним животным, но если честно, Чак не видел особой разницы между Эврикой и Максом. Она сражалась вместе с ними, сражалась за них и несколько раз выносила еле живых Герка и Чака после боя. Чак предпочитал не думать, что будет, отключись они во время сражения. Заклинание пропадёт? Она сбросит их и улетит прочь? Правда, сёдла были сделаны так, что упасть было невозможно, но что мешает Эврике разодрать ремни когтями? Махнуть хвостом?  
Магия делала её ручным зверьком, но Чак не доверял магии. Она не спасла его мать, она пробудила драконов — и сила их пробуждения была такова, что сейчас почти вся страна была разрушена. Они несколько раз пролетали над развороченной землёй: это было тяжело назвать как-то иначе. Города, деревни, поля и леса — всё было уничтожено. Несколько приграничных городов не задело, жители просили у соседней страны защиты.  
Чёрт. Чак заслонил рукой лицо, прячась от солнца. Зачем он об этом вспоминает? Внутри тут же начинало ворочаться глухое раздражение, оно грызло его, и Чаку хотелось загрызть кого-нибудь самому.  
Отца, который не остановил мать, когда та отправилась в башню магов читать заклинание, уничтожившее всё. Отца, который не уговорил её жить, жить дальше вместе с ними. Чаку не нужна была такая жертва. Чаку была нужна его мать. Неужели без неё те маги не справились?  
Вот поэтому он ненавидел думать об этом. Думать, анализировать свои чувства — это вообще было не по его части. Для этого у него была Мако, она умела думать правильно, так, что от этого не хотелось уничтожить что-нибудь.  
Шорох, раздавшийся со стороны леса, выдернул Чака из его мыслей. Возможно, это был какой-нибудь лесной зверь, но лесные звери должны уметь ходить бесшумно, разве нет? Всю жизнь Чак провёл в городе и небе, но никогда — на охоте, потому что охота выродилась лет пятнадцать назад. Теперь у них были смертельные вылеты на выживание.  
— Ты слышал? — спросил Чак у отца.  
— Да, — коротко ответил тот.  
Они были связаны, но мысленно разговаривать могли только на Эврике. Впрочем, так было даже лучше.  
Драконы были большими, действительно большими, и их сознание отличалось от человеческого. Изначальное заклинание предполагало одного всадника, но первый доброволец погиб, потому что не смог совладать с драконом. Двух людей оказалось достаточно, но чтобы отдавать верные команды во время боя, нужно было слышать мысли друг друга, нужно было стать единым целым. Мозаика из двух сознаний: ты либо подходил, либо умирал, пытаясь попасть в пазы. Два сознания создают паутину, говорили им на тренировках. Разум дракона отличается, он устроен иначе, и если ты выходишь против него один, то попадаешь в ловушку. Но вдвоём... Вдвоём вы можете поймать в ловушку дракона.  
Когда из леса на берег вышел человек, Чак медленно поднялся с травы. Мягко говоря, человек в такой глуши был очень подозрителен. На вид ему можно было дать лет сорок, хотя из-за бороды и длинных волос тяжело было точно сказать. В руке он держал арбалет, и Чак заметил у него на поясе два ножа.  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тут дракона и его людей, — ухмыльнулся вдруг незнакомец. Голос был слишком молодым для сорока. Лет тридцать? Что, чёрт возьми, можно делать посреди дремучего леса в тридцать лет? Белочек ловить?  
— Кто ты? — Герк не убирал руку с шеи Эврики. Краем глаза Чак заметил, что он чем-то сильно обеспокоен. С его точки зрения никакой проблемы не было: два человека с драконом против лесного мужика, тут сразу понятно, кто кого. Эврика всегда может просто откусить ему голову. Или сесть на него.  
— Вы не помните меня, маршал Хэнсен? — мужчина усмехнулся и опустил арбалет на землю. — Впрочем, здесь у меня не было особого шанса побриться, так что вполне вероятно, что вы меня не узнаёте.  
Вот это уже было интересно, решил Чак. Загадочный лесной мужик, который знает его отца.  
— Не может быть. Райли Беккет, но... мы думали, ты погиб вместе с братом.  
О, отлично. Теперь Чак вспомнил эту историю. Два брата, успешно отбившие множество атак, потерпели неудачу, когда на них набросилась тварь, выползшая из моря. Тело Йенси Беккета нашли, а вот дракон и Райли как сквозь землю провалились, и теперь Райли вывалился из леса. Ну отлично просто, внезапно разозлился Чак. Пять лет прятался по лесам, пока все сражались, а теперь стоит тут и ухмыляется, как будто он лучше всех.  
Это он, Чак, был лучше всех. Они отбили наибольшее количество атак, они с отцом, а не какой-то непонятный Райли Беккет, вышедший из леса. Он в этом лесу что, дрова рубил? Отличное занятие, дрова очень нужны там, где полыхает адское пламя.  
— Меня выходили в горном монастыре монахи. Джипси вынесла меня, но её сильно ранило, и она упала в предгорье. Там меня подобрали и сообщили маршалу Пентекосту.  
— Стой, твой дракон вынес тебя? После смерти брата? — Герк, обычно спокойный, выглядел так, словно сейчас вцепится в Райли и вытрясет из него всё. Такое водилось за магами, но не за отцом, подумал Чак. Не то, чтобы его не поразили слова Беккета... Просто он не особо ему верил. Этот Райли ему вообще не особо нравился.  
— Да, — Райли пожал плечами.  
— Не может быть.

Этого не могло быть — но Райли и правда управлял своим драконом в одиночку. Чак помнил её: тёмно-синяя, с ярким жёлтым пятном на груди. Он помнил, как маленьким с замиранием сердца смотрел на драконов, когда отец привёз его в военный лагерь. Всадники, маги, врачи — разумеется, они не жили в городе, драконы были слишком большими. Для них строили лагери, и в один их таких Герк и привёз маленького Чака, когда они бежали из своей разрушенной страны.  
— Парень, это невероятно, — Герк пожал Райли руку, когда тот соскользнул по боку своего дракона обратно на землю.  
— Вы попросите меня вернуться, — без улыбки сказал Райли.  
— Ты сам всё понимаешь. Это невозможно, но ты летаешь один, и дракон тебя слушается.  
— Они вскроют мне мозги, чтобы выяснить то, что я сказал им правду с самого начала. Я надеялся пробраться в город незамеченным, — Райли запустил руки в волосы, разлохмачивая их ещё сильнее.  
Чак следил за этим разговором молча. Ему казалось, что его злость ощутимая, что её можно разрезать и построить из неё небольшую крепость, крепость одиночества, в которой он сможет остаться без этого Райли Беккета. Его бесило, что отец смотрит на него с горящими глазами, бесило, что по какой-то непонятной причине Райли может летать один — один! — что... Чака просто всё бесило. Такое, подумал он, бывает. Иногда просто видишь человека, и сразу рефлекс врезать ему в морду.  
— Моя сестра больна, и я хотел навестить её, — продолжал говорить Райли. — Я думал оставить Джипси в горах и спуститься, в таком виде меня вряд ли бы узнали на улицах.  
— Ты слишком осведомлён для парня, который живёт в горах, — усмехнулся Герк и хлопнул Райли по плечу.  
— Ну, даже в мелких предгорных деревнях и городишках любят посудачить про знать, а моя сестра — жена одного из Лордов, так что... — Райли развёл руками.  
— Не боишься, что твоё появление вызовет у неё инфаркт? — неожиданно для самого себя бросил Чак. Ему нужно было что-то сказать, влезть, разрушить эту идиллическую беседу. Как будто он ревновал отца. Хах. Но с ним отец никогда не говорил так, спокойно и без затравленного выражения в глазах.  
Словно Герк не мог смотреть на сына, словно видел на его месте мёртвую жену. Чего ж ты дал ей умереть, неудачник, — хотелось иногда крикнуть Чаку.  
— Скорее она просто надаёт мне по шее, — у Райли была отвратительная улыбка — слишком искренняя, чтобы быть настоящей. Он не мог улыбаться так Чаку, потому что не знал его, должен был видеть враждебность — Чак ведь даже не пытался её скрыть.  
Райли улыбался, Райли летал один. Что было не так с этим парнем?  
Впрочем, Чаку было совсем неинтересно. Райли Беккет прожил пять лет в горах, пока они сражались за свой мир.  
Он горел в пламени адских тварей, пока Райли Беккет прятался, их мир горел, и сейчас это казалось привычным, почти нормальным. Только вот Чаку никогда не казалось правильным быть неудачником или убегать.  
Райли Беккет сбежал. Поэтому он мне и не нравится, решил Чак.

До столицы оставалось не более полудня пути — конечно, если ты летишь на драконе. Драконы вообще были отличным способом перемещения — раньше такой путь мог занять от дня до двух, в зависимости от того, идёшь ты пешком или едешь верхом.  
Впрочем, именно пешком Райли и хотел пойти.  
— Слишком долго, — качнул головой Герк. Чаку было наплевать, он вообще не считал нужным тащить Райли Беккета с собой. Хочет повидать сестру — отлично, флаг ему в руки, но зачем брать его с собой, тащить его в лагерь и... Чак бы с удовольствием закинул Райли обратно в его горы, желательно — навсегда. Он уже сбежал один раз, где гарантия, что посреди боя не сбежит вновь?  
— Послушай, парень, — Герк сжал плечо Райли, — твой изначальный план всё равно провалился. Ты уже согласился пойти с нами. В чём проблема?  
С Райли вдруг слетела вся его мягкость, глаза стали жёсткими и колючими; перемена была такой резкой и неожиданной, что Чаку на краткий миг стало не по себе.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы с моим драконом что-то случилось, — когда Райли заговорил, его голос был отстранённым и немного злым; как будто он тоже терпеть не мог магию. Нет, у них не должно быть ничего общего. А маги — ну, маги всегда были теми ещё мудаками. Маги считали, что раз они могут больше других, то им и можно больше других. У Чака часто чесались руки набить им их самодовольные рожи, но за такое могли и связи лишить, а к такому Чак не был готов.  
— Райли, послушай меня. Они всё равно смогут её найти, через тебя, через вашу связь — даже если она нарушена, это же маги, они выпрыгнут из штанов, и будет только хуже.  
— Вот поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал. Я хотел просто прийти, убедиться, что Жасмин в порядке и вернуться, — Райли устало потёр переносицу.  
— Трус, — не удержался Чак. — Пять лет отсиживался, пока другие за тебя отдувались, и теперь снова хочешь спрятаться в пещерку?  
— Чак! — прикрикнул Герк. — Помолчи о том, чего не знаешь.  
— Ничего, мне всё равно, — пожал плечами Райли.  
Но Чак видел, что ему не всё равно, видел, как напрягся Райли, — и ликовал внутри себя. Это было глупо, по-детски, но Чака радовало то, что он может разозлить этого идеального парня. Потому что Райли Беккет не был идеальным, он был жалким неудачником, и Чаку хотелось это доказать.

В итоге они полетели. Полёт был хорош тем, что не нужно было разговаривать, не нужно было думать — но Чака бесило то, что он чувствовал молчаливое неодобрение отца, что он видел, как рядом — один! — летит Райли, так, словно в этом нет ничего такого. Словно до этого люди не сходили с ума, не погибали от подобных попыток.  
Словно он был особенным. Просветлённым или ещё что — Чак был скорее готов поставить на то, что Райли был блаженным, подобно тем психам, что поклонялись дьявольским отродьям, считая их проявлениями божественного гнева, который приведёт их к очищению мира от скверны и всеобщему благу.  
На драки с такими блаженными начальство бы закрыло глаза, но марать руки об убогих — нет, Чак был выше этого.  
В лагере их встречал маршал Пентекост, и Чак был готов поклясться, что тот всё знает наперёд. Стэкер Пенкекост походил на змею, ядовитую и опасную, — или на дракона. Чак знал, что когда-то давно маршал тоже летал, но потом принял звание главнокомандующего и маршала воздушных сил, и с тех пор пропадал в штабах, на заседаниях и прочей бесполезной фигне. Какой смысл в планировании, думал Чак, если тварям наплевать? Они лезли из-под земли, из морей, вырывались из гор, вызывая обвалы, — это невозможно было предсказать, и никакая стратегия тут не поможет. Стратегия была нужна только тогда, когда нападение уже было совершено, когда ты знаешь, сколько у тебя противников — всё прочее Чак считал идиотизмом.  
В Академии им вдалбливали в голову столько ненужного хлама, потому что они становились офицерами. Те, кому посчастливилось стать наездником — их посвящали в рыцари. Сэр Чарльз Хэнсен, самый молодой из всех рыцарей. Чак ненавидел, когда его заслуги относили к имени отца или к тому, что тот дружен с маршалом Пентекостом.  
Он ненавидел своё рыцарское звание, потому что из-за него нужно было вести себя каким-то особенным образом.  
Когда они снижались, Пентекост казался маленькой фигуркой — слишком слабой и беззащитной перед теми, кто сидит на драконах. Но это было не так. Маршал возвышался надо всеми, затянутый во всё чёрное, с тёмной кожей, он когда-то пугал маленького Чака до дрожи в коленях. Они никогда никому об этом не говорил — ну, конечно, не говорил. Отец наверняка знал, да и Мако... Мако тоже наверняка знала.  
— Маршал, — хмуро поздоровался Райли Беккет.  
То, как он смотрел на Пентекоста, отличалось от того, как смотрели все остальные. В глазах Райли был вызов, словно это он смотрел на Пентекоста сверху вниз, а не наоборот. Потрёпанный, в изношенной одежде, Райли стоял, гордо расправив плечи.  
— Сэр Беккет, — кивнул Пентекост так, словно ничего не произошло. — Рад видеть вас спустя эти годы.  
— Дайте угадаю, маршал, это ваш большой план, — Райли положил руку на бок своего дракона, успокаивающе провёл по чешуе. Чак видел, как у той нервно дёргается кончик хвоста, подрагивают крылья — напряжение хозяина передавалось и ей, и если вдруг дракон взбеситься, кто знает, успеют ли маги, чтобы остановить её?  
В то, что Райли Беккет сможет остановить дракона, Чак не верил. Может, Беккет и летал один, но разъярённый дракон — это не полёты. Десяток драконов, сражающихся с тварями, уничтожил целую страну, и никто ничего не смог поделать. Что может сделать трус, пять лет просидевший в горах?  
Чак не верил Райли Беккету, потому что тот казался ему фальшивым. Его отец может уважать этого парня, сколько ему захочется, может плясать вокруг него и петь ему дифирамбы, но Чака не купишь грустными историями. История его собственной жизни была ничуть не лучше, но Чак не сломался.  
— План? — Пентекост приподнял бровь.  
— Моя сестра вполне здорова, не так ли? — Райли обводил пальцами контуры чешуек. — Поэтому вы разыграли всё, знали, что я всё равно решусь проверить.  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — с непроницаемым лицом ответил Пентекост. Врёт, подумал Чак, как дышит.  
Насколько он знал, Пенкекост происходил из рода купцов, которые приехали с далёкого юга. Чак несколько раз встречал людей с такой же тёмной кожей, а пятнадцать лет назад вообще словно повторилось великое переселение народов: люди бежали отовсюду, пытаясь найти убежища. Говорить на нескольких языках стало нормально, кровь перемешивалась. Та же Мако, рядом с которой рос Чак, была откуда-то с востока. Чак знал, что вся её семья погибла — об этой истории вообще много судачили в своё время. Маршал, удочеривший сироту, — его сделали героем, и на этом фоне потерялось то, что он больше не летал. Куда ему летать, шептались вокруг, у него же девочка, нужно о ней заботиться.  
Чака это бесило; отец летал, пока не погиб дядя, а потом они стали летать вместе — ну и где тут забота? А Мако хотелось летать, он знал. Но она была девушкой, а маршал — параноиком, и Мако оставалась на земле.  
Кстати, о Мако.  
Она шла в их сторону, а за ней верно семенил Макс. Предатель, он обожал её, потому что Мако баловала его, словно он был её псом, а не Чака. Но Чак много времени проводил в небе, он сам попросил её присматривать за Максом.  
— Добрый вечер, — Мако аккуратно поклонилась.  
Когда они бывали в городе, Мако обычно носила традиционную одежду своей страны, изредка — обычные платья. Но её родина сейчас лежала в руинах, и он понимал это стремление сохранить свои корни; только вот страна Чака несильно отличалась от этой, они даже говорили на одном языке, а родной язык Мако был быстрый и путаный, словно пение птиц.  
Но здесь, в военном лагере, леди Мако Мори переодевалась в мужскую одежду. Она была худенькой, коротко стригла волосы, и иногда её правда принимали за мальчишку. Они выросли вместе, вместе занимались в Академии. У Чака никогда не было друзей, он был слишком заносчивым, слишком зацикленным на себе, но Мако стала тем, кого он мог бы назвать другом.  
— Мако, это Райли Беккет. Ты знаешь, кто он такой, — Мако ещё раз поклонилась, а потом что-то быстро сказала Пентекосту на своём языке. До того, как тот успел ответить, ответил сам Райли — и это неприятно отдалось у Чака внутри. С какой стати этот недоумок понимал её? Чак знал значение каких-то отдельных слов, но ему часто было тяжело разобрать речь.  
— Простите, — Мако вновь поклонилась. — Я не ожидала, что... — она умолкла.  
— Ничего, — Райли потёр щёку. — Маршал, может нам лучше поговорить наедине?  
— Здесь те, кому вы можете доверять, сэр Беккет, — голос Пентекоста не менялся. — У меня есть план. Признаю, для его исполнения мне нужны были вы, и я планировал вернуть вас, но всё произошедшее сегодня — не более чем стечение обстоятельств. Ваша сестра не больна, а беременна, и вы можете её навестить. Тогда, — и тут голос Пентекоста изменился, Чак понял, что он имеет ввиду события пятилетней давности, когда пропали Беккеты, — я сообщил ей, что вы живы, но не намерены возвращаться. А теперь леди Мори покажет вам лагерь.  
— Я не оставлю Джипси, — напрягся Райли.  
Ладно, это был тот момент, когда он не бесил Чака, потому что Чак понимал это недоверие. Эврика была для него всем. Эврика подарила ему небо и цель в жизни. Эврика и Макс — это было всё, что до сих пор связывало их с отцом, и пускай это всё было хреново, но Чак был бы не готов этого лишиться.  
— Ты не доверяешь мне? — Чак узнал голос Тендо Чои, одного из тех немногих магов, из которых не хотелось выбить всё дерьмо. Сколько тут найдётся ещё знакомых Райли Беккета, которые рады его возвращению?  
Впервые с тех пор, как они прилетели, Райли перестал прикасаться к своему дракону. Он сгрёб Тендо в охапку, крепко обнял, и они смеялись.  
— Я побью тебя за то, что ты не показывался эти пять лет, парень, — весело пригрозил Тендо. — Ты увёл мою девочку и наверняка паршиво о ней заботился.  
Райли засмеялся и отпустил Тендо. Тот осторожно дотронулся до чешуи, а потом приложил к ней обе ладони.  
— Я так давно не чувствовал её сердце, — тихо пробормотал Тендо, но Чак всё равно услышал. — Так ты доверяешь мне? — уже громче спросил он у Райли ещё раз.  
— Тебе — да, — Райли хлопнул его по плечу. — Пойдёмте, леди Мори, я чертовски устал и с удовольствием бы поспал, если честно.

Когда Чака разбудил вой сигнальных заклинаний, ему показалось, что он только что лёг, закрыть глаза обратно и засунуть голову под подушку хотелось нещадно. Тело ломило, он ещё не отошёл от последнего сражения, которое было сколько — чуть больше суток назад? Твари совсем обнаглели и лезли всё чаще, но такого, чтобы между нападениями не проходило хотя бы несколько дней, ещё не было.  
— Вставай, парень, у нас есть работа, — Герк потряс его за плечо.  
Чак зло фыркнул, силой воли заставил себя подняться и подошёл к умывальнику, плеснул в лицо ледяной воды. Легче не стало, но хоть глаза открылись.  
Надевая доспехи, Чак задумался, выдержит ли магия и этот вылет. Таскать на себе металл было самоубийством, в пламени он невыносимо нагревался, поэтому для них зачаровывали кожаные доспехи — они были легче, безопаснее и лучше выдерживали чары. Чак читал, что многое зависит от животных, чья кожа идёт на выделку, но ему было плевать на такие тонкости, пока эти доспехи спасают ему жизнь. Если подумать, то крылья Эврики делали это куда чаще, чем кожаная куртка.  
Вой сигнальной магии никуда не исчез, только стал тише, но так он бесил Чака даже больше.  
— Почему так быстро? — коротко спросил Герк у Пенкекоста, когда они встретились у загона.  
— Учёные работают над этим, — хмуро ответил тот.  
Даже в рассветных сумерках при неверном свете факелов Пентекост выглядел дерьмово, решил Чак. Так ему и надо, следующее явление его хвалёные учёные — маги — предсказывали слишком далеко, чтобы поднимать и их по тревоге.  
Что толку с гонора магов, если то, что они говорят, сплошное враньё?  
А потом Чак заметил Райли, за которым шла заспанная Мако, и чёртов обмудок был в защитных доспехах. Они что, над ним издеваются? Чак сжал зубы; очень хотелось разбить что-нибудь, например, Райли, который выглядел возмутительно отдохнувшим. Ещё бы, он-то не особо напрягался всё это время.  
Злость Чака была тяжёлой, она лежала у него внутри, словно груда камней, но сил поднять руку и бросить хотя бы один у Чака не было. Злость Чака была вязкой, словно смола, она смыкала губы и не давала себе выхода.  
И это бесило ещё больше; что может быть хуже ярости, которая отравляет тебя изнутри?  
— Сэр, — кивнул Пенкетосту Райли, когда подошёл.  
— Беккет, — тон Пентекоста неуловимо изменился, и Чак был готов поклясться, что он говорит больше слов, но не понимал смысла, и это — да, это тоже раздражало, — не лезьте на рожон и оставайтесь в стороне, не думаю, что Герку и Чаку понадобиться ваша помощь, но они провели свой последний бой двадцать семь часов назад, и им необходима поддержка.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Райли. Чак не очень хорошо разбирался в иронии и сарказме, но тут, кажется, хватало и того, и другого.  
Надо потом попросить у Мако историческую справку; если только Райли не станет причиной их бесславной гибели от адского пламени.  
Бесполезно было даже спрашивать, почему с ними отправляют бойца, который пять лет находился в стороне от военных действий. У них было несколько драконов, но катастрофически не хватало людей, даже не так — людей, которые бы подходили друг другу. Райли Беккет, способный летать в одиночку, сделался чудом, но обычно на поиски подходящих пар уходило слишком много времени. В их лагере помимо Чака и Герка было ещё три пары, но сейчас одна из них была недееспособна, ещё одна — на патруле, а третьих отправили на помощь соседям.  
К тому же, они были ближе всего к месту появления твари; в противном случае можно было бы связаться с соседями и попросить о помощи, но расстояние сейчас играло против них.  
Чак не понимал солдат, которые любят войну. Хотя он плохо помнил жизнь вне войны, возможно, если когда-нибудь этот ад на земле закончится, то он посмотрит на всё иначе. Сейчас ему просто хотелось спать, выжить, и чтобы эта мерзкая змея ненависти, заползшая в него с появлением Райли Беккета, издохла. Можно вместе с самим Райли.  
— Все те мелкие сигналы с гор, о тварях первой категории, которые обрывались почти сразу — это же ты? — спросил Герк, когда они втроём шли к своим драконам.  
Помедлив, Райли кивнул.  
Чак не сдержался и фыркнул; мелких горных тварей, да ещё и первой категории — в победе над ними не было ничего стоящего, к тому же, таких случаев было не так уж много за эти годы.  
В зависимости от размера тварей делили на пять категорий; последнее время мелкие попадались всё реже, словно они чуяли, что люди могут с лёгкостью их уничтожить. А по месту появления тварям давали типы — водяные, каменные, песчаные и так до бесконечности. Чак был рад, что поблизости нет пустынь, потому что про песчаных тварей ходили леденящие кровь слухи. Редкие всадники переживали встречу с ними, и южные страны постоянно находились на грани полного поражения. С одной стороны, Чак не понимал, почему они всё ещё отчаянно сражаются, когда проще отступить, помочь соседям, но с другой стороны он восхищался их упорством и мужеством. Отец увёл своих людей из их королевства, потому что там уже ничего не оставалось, но если бы было что защищать, Чак знал, Герк бы сражался до последнего.  
— Я хочу вернуться домой живым, Райли, — Чак намеренно подражал произношению крестьян; сейчас так уже никто не говорил, но лицо Райли, когда Чак исковеркал его имя, того стоило.  
Чак чувствовал неодобрительный взгляд Герка на своей спине, залезая на Эврику; ему было плевать на этот взгляд уже много лет.  
Сейчас все его мысли уже занимала тварь, стремительно плывшая к побережью. Тендо сказал, что она большая, четвёртой категории; ничто так не бодрит, как хорошая драка с утра пораньше. Чак прищурился на восходящее солнце и широко улыбнулся; всё плохое, что было в его голове ещё недавно, уже стёрлось. В его мире не оставалось ничего лишнего, когда Чак шёл на битву. Это, в общем-то, и был секрет всех их побед.

Весеннее рассветное небо было самым красивым, что когда-либо видел Чак. Ему казалось странным, что люди боятся драконов, боятся летать — небо было лучшим, что случилось с ним. Бьющий в лицо ветер, скорость — разве что-то вообще могло быть лучше? Неужели оставаться на земле, быть постоянно скованным страхом, было лучше? Но люди боялись высоты, боялись страшных драконов. Драконы защищали, но они выползли их вулканов, из-под земли, драконьи яйца находили в пещерах, — в глазах людей драконы мало чем отличались от нападавших на них тварей.  
Люди были идиотами, не способными ничего понять.  
И вдруг хрупкий идеальный мир Чака разлетелся вдребезги; от рёва твари закладывало уши, она была громадной, похожей на гигантскую медузу — если вы можете представить себе медузу размером в полтора дракона, от которой исходят ядовитые испарения, отравляющие воду.  
Чак ловил мысли Герка ещё до того, как тот успевал толком подумать о чём-то; они хреново общались, но во время сражений не было Чака и не было Герка — они были единым существом, их уровень синхронизации был одним из самых высоких.  
Размер твари не имел значения — они могли победить любую, и они побеждали, даже если на самом деле хотелось сдохнуть от усталости, от того, что почти сутки в седле — это слишком много, даже если ты молодой тренированный солдат.  
Сражение было выматывающим, но они победили, они перестали быть единым целым, и теперь Чаку хотелось просто упасть и проспать часов пятнадцать.  
И никакой Райли не был нужен.  
Чак почти успел сказать это вслух, когда из моря выпрыгнула ещё одна тварь. Она была мельче предыдущей, но слишком быстрой, а они были сильно измотаны. И — чёрт возьми — никогда раньше проклятые монстры не лезли друг за другом, либо сразу стая мелочи, либо одна крупная стервозина. Не две большие подряд. Эврика резко взлетела, но тварь боднула её, обвила хвостом и дёрнула вниз. Эврика тяжело упала за землю, завалилась на бок, подмяв под себя крыло, и рёв раненого дракона был громче и злее, чем визг злобной твари. Боль Эврики продрала Чака изнури, от вони из разинутой пасти твари его мутило, а потом краем глаза он уловил мелькнувшую синюю тень, визг твари превратился в жалобный скулёж, а потом и совсем смолк.  
Эврика осторожно перевернулась, и — чёрт, — это было так пафосно, — в свете поднимающегося солнца Чак увидел проклятого Райли на своём драконе; они сидели на поверженной твари, прямо хоть пиши картину с них. Напряжение начинало отпускать, Чака мелко колотило; так бывало после затяжных боёв, это было нормально.  
Ненормально было то, что Джипси вдруг рванула к ним, совершенно бесшумно, и эта тишина напрягала больше, чем тот факт, что дракон нападает на дракона. Свободный дракон может напасть на человека, дракон на дракона — никогда. Кажется, Чак и Герк что-то орали Райли, не задумываясь, слышит тот или нет, потому что — Чаку никогда в жизни не было так страшно, как в те краткие секунды, когда на них набросился дракон.  
Джипси рванула назад так же неожиданно, как и напала, ничего даже толком произойти не успело.  
Проклятый Райли Беккет не мог полностью контролировать своего дракона — или контролировать себя, Чаку было плевать. Ему хотелось избить этого ублюдка, выбить из него всё дерьмо, избить Пентекоста, который выпустил этого неудачника сражаться, не проверив, в порядке ли его голова.  
— Какого хрена, Беккет? — заорал Чак, когда они оказались на земле. Ему хотелось врезать этому тупому идиоту, удушить его своими руками. — Какого хрена ты, больной на голову, полез сюда?  
— Успокойся, Чак, — рявкнул Герк; он осторожно придерживал правую руку левой, и Чак поймал отголоски его боли. Кажется, старик умудрился сломать себе руку. — Он спас тебе жизнь, умей быть благодарным.  
— А потом он чуть не угробил нас обоих, — огрызнулся Чак. — С такими спасателями никаких врагов не надо.  
Райли ничего не говорил, но от его виноватого молчания Чак бесился ещё больше. Сейчас Райли походил на побитого щенка. Бить убогих, подумал Чак, или блаженных — абсолютно бессмысленно, но у Чака всё равно чесались руки.  
— Я бы на твоём месте после возвращения быстро свалил к себе обратно к нору, — бросил Чак Райли.  
После этого он старался не смотреть в сторону Райли, не думать о Райли и вообще, забыть, что он есть. Чак отломил от какого-то дерева ветку, оборвал с неё все листья и осторожно наложил Герку подобие шины; по возвращении им займутся врачи, но до лагеря ещё нужно долететь.  
Обратный путь показался Чаку невозможно длинным. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, шевелить правой рукой было тяжело; умом Чак понимал, что это не его боль, но они разделяли её, пока были соединены, и боль Герка становилась его, пускай рука самого Чака была в порядке.  
К его большому сожалению, Райли благополучно добрался до лагеря и упал по дороге. Когда они приземлились, Герка окружили медики, а Чака и Райли вызвал к себе Пенкекост. Чаку хотелось спать, он даже не замечал магов в палатке Пентекоста, пока не дошёл в своём рассказе до появления второй твари, и маги вдруг громко заспорили. Чаку захотелось наорать на них, но было лень. Пентекост сам прикрикнул на магов, знаком велел Чаку продолжать. Внезапно рассказывать про срыв Райли оказалось тяжело: нужные слова не шли, а те, которые шли, казались слишком простыми. Как описать ужас от того, что ты внезапно увидел смерть?  
— Хэнсен, вы свободны, — кивнул Чаку Пентекост. — Беккет, — он помрачнел, — задержитесь.  
Дальше Чак не слушал. Его не волновало, что будет потом, но он надеялся, что это последний раз, когда он видит Райли.

Просыпаться не по тревоге, а потому что ты выспался — это было одной из тех простых радостей, которые делали жизнь не так уж дерьмовой. Жизнь Чака походила на постоянную гонку, забег с препятствиями, но иногда можно было просто упасть, замотаться в одеяло и проспать часов десять.  
Рядом с кроватью тихо сопел Макс, и Чак осторожно потрепал пса по макушке. Тот сонно дёрнул лапой в ответ, но не проснулся. Герка не было, наверное, медики опоили его лекарственной дрянью и оставили отсыпаться у себя. Чаку было всё равно; главное, чтобы старик был на ногах, когда на них нападут в следующий раз. Кайдановские и братья Вей всё ещё были в подвешенном состоянии после своего последнего боя, врачи разводили руками, Пентекост злился.  
Чак посмотрел на часы: время ужина уже прошло, но всегда можно было выпросить что-нибудь на кухне, особенно, если взять с собой Макса.  
— Давай, парень, просыпайся, — Чак присел рядом с псом на корточки и почесал его за ухом. Макс засопел громче, моргнул, а потом подскочил и боднул ногу Чака. Тот засмеялся. — Пошли есть, Макс.  
Пёс радостно завилял хвостом; он был готов идти за Чаком когда угодно, куда угодно. Чак помнил его мелким щенком, которого он таскал на руках и брал с собой в постель, потому что беспокойная возня Макса прогоняла его кошмары.  
Воздух вокруг был заполнен привычными звуками рутины, где-то кто-то разговаривал, что-то взрывалось, и Чак чувствовал присутствие Эврики. Этот воздух, с гарью, примесью волшебных зелий, — он успокаивал куда лучше всех заклинаний.  
Кухарки в их лагере были теми немногими, кто не считал Чака заносчивым засранцем, они всегда были готовы погреть ему остатки еды, закормить Макса обрезками мяса или ещё чем-нибудь вкусным. Хотя может, если бы Чак был простым солдатом, а не регулярно спасал страну, отношение к нему было бы другим.  
— Привет, — тихо прошелестело рядом.  
Чак молча кивнул, не прекращая жевать. Мако была странной — в хорошем смысле. Её многие не понимали или сторонились, но Чаку было всё равно. Они росли рядом, две сироты — без родителей, без страны, не было ничего удивительно в том, что они подружились.  
— Приятного аппетита, — добавила Мако, присаживаясь рядом на скамью. Макс тут же бросил своё угощение и сел рядом с её ногой, подставляя голову.  
Её молчание было уютным, она не осуждала его, не учила его жизни и не смотрела свысока, как многие. В армии было немного женщин, а те, что были, не походили на Мако, тонкую и хрупкую. Чак знал, что она может драться не хуже любого мужчины, она могла уложить и его, несмотря на разницу в росте и весе, но к ней всё равно относились иначе. Возможно, это отношение роднило их ещё больше. Чак не думал о такой херне, если честно.  
— Райли Беккет остаётся.  
Мако умела выбирать момент; если бы она сказала это Чаку, когда он ещё жевал, то Чак бы нахрен подавился и умер. Но он уже закончил есть и держал в руке металлическую чашку с тёплым чаем; он сжал её так, что на ней остались вмятины от его пальцев.  
— Этот, — зло выдохнул Чак, когда первая ярка волна ярости отхлынула, — недоумок, который чуть нас не угробил?  
— С ним будут работать маги. Ты же знаешь, если маршал решил что-то, то не отступится. Райли Беккет — второй всадник в мире, который может летать один. Но, — Мако замолчала, подбирая слова, — это связано со смертью его брата.  
— Плевать, — бросил Чак и резко встал. Пускай это связано хоть с выводком братьев и сестёр, если у тебя с головой не в порядке, ты не имеешь права лезть на передовую и подставлять своих товарищей. Чак хотел выжить, узнать, что такое нормальная жизнь, а Райли Беккет ставил этот грандиозный план под угрозу.  
Не зря он ему не понравился с самого начала.  
Этому святому было место там, где он когда-то упал: в горном монастыре среди дряхлых стариков, где он никому не может причинить вреда. Где Чак не будет знать о его существовании.  
— Присмотришь за Максом? — отрывисто бросил Чак Мако. Та растерянно кивнула, и Чак сорвался с места.  
Ему нужно было побыть одному, там, где никого нет, где можно переждать, попробовать успокоиться. Их учили, что слияние разумов — это спокойствие, бесконечная снежная равнина, на которой пока ничто не успело оставить свой след. Слияние с отцом было совсем иным, это было скорее как множество рек и ручьёв, впадающих в океан, где они все становятся единым целым. Разницы, в общем-то, никакой не было, пока результат превосходил все ожидания, но сейчас Чаку очень была нужна его снежная равнина.

Неподалёку от границы их лагеря начинался лес и текла мелкая речка. Чак любил приходить сюда, когда у него было плохое настроение или просто хотелось побыть одному. Тяжело остаться в одиночестве в военном лагере, где постоянно кипит жизнь, а в радиусе нескольких сотен метров ты мысленно связан со своим отцом.  
Чаку нравилось забираться на большой камень на берегу и смотреть, как садится солнце. Иногда закат был таким же алым, как драконье пламя, но эта красота не несла в себе ничего смертельного. Это место было похоже на шкатулку с секретом, про который знал только Чак... ладно, ещё Макс, Герк и, скорее всего, Мако, но Мако была просто умницей, которая всё за всеми замечала.  
Но сейчас на его камне сидел кто-то, и этот кто-то был совершенно лишним. Этот кто-то смотрел на его, Чака, закат.  
Наверное, он шёл слишком громко, потому что человек обернулся и проворно спрыгнул на землю. Чак прищурился, свет заходящего солнца бил ему прямо в лицо, и он не мог разглядеть, кто это был.  
— Добрый вечер.  
Это было даже не смешно; у Чака заломило виски, потому что это был Райли Беккет. За те часы, что Чак спал, его успели подстричь и побрить, и теперь он казался едва ли старше самого Чака, и заходящее солнце превращало его волосы в тёмное золото.  
— Ты, — выдохнул Чак. Злость, лежавшая внутри него грудой камней, поднялась и обрушилась вниз, ломая стену самоконтроля. Не было Герка, который мог осадить Чака, здесь вообще не было никого, кроме самого Чака и Райли.  
— Раньше мы с Йенси любили приходить сюда, — Райли говорил так, словно не замечал выражение лица Чака. Словно Чака не было, словно тут был кто-то другой, та же Мако. — Тут очень спокойно.  
«Нахрена мне история твоей жизни!» — отчаянно хотелось крикнуть Чаку, но он ждал. Ему нужен был повод, толчок, чтобы сорваться с места.  
— Скажи мне то, что хочешь, — покровительственный тон бесил, но Чак всё ещё ждал, он копил в себе эту ненависть, лелеял её, пока Райли смотрел на него своими добрыми понимающими глазами глупого лабрадора. — Чак, я...  
— Ты жалкий неудачник, который угробит нас всех, — прошипел Чак, делая шаг вперёд. — Я бы на твоём месте убрался обратно в пещеру, жалеть себя. Там ты хотя бы никому не причинишь вреда.  
Глаза Райли стали жёстче, губы сжались, но теперь молчал он.  
— Ты уже почти убил сегодня меня и отца, потому что не можешь себя контролировать.  
— Там же, — тихо сказал вдруг Райли, — там же погиб Йенси, пять лет назад. Ты думаешь, что ты знаешь что-то о жизни, но столько же знает любой другой всадник.  
Чак ударил молча, без замаха, Райли встретил его удар на полпути, вывернул Чаку руку, но Чак ловко пнул его, вырвался и снова набросился. Они сцепились перед этим несчастным камнем, пытаясь достать друг друга; Райли походил на несгибаемый стальной прут, он не поддавался, он бил в ответ, и Чак поймал себя на том, что его злость переплавляется в странное веселье, потому что Райли был тем противником, который мог выстоять против него.  
Почти никто не мог.  
Когда Райли швырнул его спиной на камень, прижал своим телом, Чак только хрипло рассмеялся. Кажется, Райли сломал ему нос; Чак чувствовал на губах привкус крови. Наверное, ему должно было быть больно, но тело гудело, и это было здорово.  
— Твою ж мать, — выругался Райли, делая шаг назад. — И кто из нас больной на голову придурок?  
Но Райли улыбался, и это была не та улыбка, что выбешивала Чака до белых кругов перед глазами. Это была та улыбка, которой улыбался сам Чак.  
— Ты, — ответил Чак, толкнул себя вперёд и положил пальцы Райли на шею, заставляя его опустить голову. Они столкнулись лбами, Чак фыркнул, погладил выступающие позвонки под пальцами.  
Они начали целоваться так же, как и драться: без перехода, зло и как-то отчаянно. Непонятное веселье внутри Чака превращалось в возбуждение, мягкое, словно осеннее солнце. Райли толкнул его обратно к камню, и какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга и тяжело дышали. Холодный вечерний воздух прошёлся по разгорячённой коже, когда Чак скинул куртку и стянул рубашку. Неровная поверхность камня неприятно впивалась в кожу. Райли провёл руками по бокам Чака, легко надавил, и Чак выругался.  
— Кажется, одно сломано, — пальцы Райли скользнули по рёбрам Чака ещё раз, осторожно проверяя каждое.  
— Ты сейчас хочешь об этом поговорить? — Чак поднял голову и посмотрел Райли в глаза. Боль расходилась по телу Чака как круги по воде, но водой было не его тело. Водой было его желание. — Говорить, Райли, — Чак снова коверкал его имя, и это было здорово, то, как Райли отзывался на это, всем телом, его пробирала дрожь, Чак чувствовал её, и ему хотелось делать так снова и снова.  
— У нас плохо получается, я понял, — Райли поцеловал его ещё раз.  
Целоваться Чаку нравилось куда больше, чем разговаривать. Чак вообще до этого не знал, что ему нравится целоваться. Может, дело было в Райли, а может в том, что от шлюх слишком сильно пахло косметикой и духами, а от Райли — травой, землёй и солнцем. Может, Чак сломал не только ребро, но и слишком сильно ударился головой, когда Райли уронил его на землю во время драки.  
Когда Райли расстегнул на нём штаны, дёрнул их вниз и обхватил ладонью член, начиная дрочить, Чак резко выдохнул, закусил губу. Этих прикосновений не хватало, их было слишком мало — даже когда они дрались, их было больше, когда они дрались — ох. У Чака потемнело перед глазами, одной рукой он сжал запястье Райли, заставляя его остановиться.  
— Снимай свои проклятые штаны, — говорить было тяжело, словно ему не хватало воздуха, как бывает, когда взлетаешь слишком высоко.  
Райли послушался, и пока он возился, Чак глубоко дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Жалкая попытка, когда Райли снова оказался рядом, когда он обхватил ладонью оба их члена и начал дрочить, Чаку показалось, что его опалило драконьим пламенем, что он пылает, как небо на закате. Чаку нужно было куда-то деть свои руки, и он положил их Райли на плечи. Пальцы скользили по влажной коже, Чак чувствовал тонкие неровные линии на коже Райли; потом он сможет рассмотреть все его шрамы.  
Потом.  
Потом у них будет много времени (а может и не очень).  
Потом.  
Чак кончил, зажав себе рот ладонью, чтобы не кричать. Ему хотелось сползти на землю и просидеть так вечность, а может и две. Они, подумал Чак, не будут в порядке.  
А солнце успело сесть.


End file.
